Pokemon: Diamond Chronicles
by Isaac A. Drake
Summary: This story follows the storyline of the game Pokemon Diamond. The main character is Eric Reed, a young man from Twinleaf Town who starts his journey to become a pokemon master with his best friend Tyson and a new friend Dawn. R&R Updates slow bc other fic
1. Twinleaf Turmoil

**Pokemon: Diamond Chronicles**

Author's note: This will follow the game Pokemon Diamond's storyline. It may deviate slightly because I want to develop the characters more. But that's ok. Cause I'm doing this for fun.

And I do not own pokemon. Just all the gameboy games. XD

O------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

**Chapter 1: Twinleaf Turmoil**

Eric Reed was laying in bed pleasantly sleeping in on a dull Saturday morning. He was thuroughly enjoying this relaxation. Just yesterday his best friend, Tyson Forier, had gotten them swarmed by a bunch of mad Combee. Not his idea of the perfect Friday...

THUMP THUMP THUMP! Someone was banging on the door. _Damn it Tyson..._ Eric groaned. He didn't need this. Not today. He still had the bruises from YESTERDAY. He smiled as the banging stopped. _Thank you mom..._ His mother must have opened the door. He was about to drift back off into his blissful thoughts when...

"WHAT?! HE'S STILL ASLEEP?!" Came Tyson's loud voice. Eric groaned. _Crap...he isn't going away. _Eric sighed and got out of bed. _No doubt he has ANOTHER crazy scheme._ He got his travel clothes on and grabbed his beret and placed it on his head. He knew that they could take a beating. _Like yesterday...and last week. And last month...and the last 13 years..._ In Sinnoh unlike Kanto you didn't get your pokemon handed out to you unless you actually lived in the same town as a professor. And Eric was simply to lazy to go to Sandgem when he could simply get one some other way.

Of course...his mom wouldn't just BUY him a pokemon. Oh no. He had to go earn one by befriending it. This had caused some kinks in getting one. He simply ended up getting screwed over when Tyson comes out of nowhere and scares all the pokemon away. Or worse. Getting them to call for help. _Gods...that Staraptor almost KILLED us..._ He thought back to a year ago. _If I hadn't thrown the pokeball to keep it distracted while we escaped..._

He shook his head as he went downstairs to drag his friend away from the kitchen where his mom had calmed Tyson down by giving him a pastry. Eric grabbed his own on the way out. "Ok Tyson...what's your NEXT crazy plan?" He inquired.

Tyson instantly brightened up. "OK! I heard there was a legendary pokemon at the Lake! And guess what? I KNOW SOMEONE WHO SAW IT! I want to see it Eric! Can we go?"

Eric thought a moment. It was true that there had been sightings of a mirage pokemon at the lake over the many years. AND there weren't an INSANE number of pokemon on the way there either. _And it will shut him up..._ Eric subconsciously added.

"Ok...let's go..." He grabbed his friend as he jetted off. "NOT SO FAST...get some food we'll have lunch out there ok?" Tyson jumped up and punched the air. "You're the best Eric!"

OoOoOoOo

Dawn sighed as she looked around the grass. Nothing above a first stage pokemon anywhere. The professor was studying evolution. He wanted to compare first stages to their second stages and so on. She sighed and sat back down. He Piplup mimicked her. "Well Piplup this is a disaster! My first day as his field assistant and I'm doing horrible!" She'd been training with the professor and her dad (the professor's aide) for a while to be ready for this. She was EXTREMELY intelligent.

She got up and walked back over to where the professor was. "I'm sorry Professor Rowan I couldn't find anything." She lowered her head sadly and Piplup did the same. Professor Rowan chuckled and patted her shoulder. "It's ok m'girl. We'll have more luck next time." As they were leaving the lake two young boys dashed by.

Dawn blinked. "Umm...well I'll give it a bit more time...you can go back to the lab. I'll be ok with Piplup." Rowan nodded. "I think I'll have some tea...you should be back by dinner or your father with have my head. Even if I AM his boss." Rowan walked off.

OoOoOoO

Eric was arguing with Tyson. "YOU got us into this! And I am NOT stealing pokemon to get us out of it!" They had been attacked by two Starly. And Tyson had spotted a briefcase with two pokeballs in it. Tyson groaned. "That's it...POKEBALL go!" He tossed one and out came a Chimchar. "Scratch!" Tyson began to battle one of the Starlies. Eric ducked as the other one charged him. "Curse these things..." He took the other ball. "GO!" Out came a Turtwig. "TACKLE!" The grass turtle slammed its body into the Starly.

Soon both Starlies had been knocked out.

Dawn gaped. These guys didn't have any pokemon. And yet they were battling surprisingly well. _Especially that cute one with the hat..._ She added with a blush.

Professor Rowan came up behind her. "So that's where I left my briefcase." Dawn jumped up shocked and followed him to the boys.

Tyson and Eric gulped as the Professor looked coldly at them. "Well...you two seem to have gotten into a spot of trouble eh? Swing by my lab in Sandgem town later today and we will...discuss this further. Bring those pokemon." Rowan turned and left. Dawn bit her lip.

"And...I...I'm Dawn his assistant. Nice to meet you!" She ran off with a backwards glance at Eric. Tyson grinned. "Dude! We get to keep the pokemon! And that girl was totally into me!" Eric just looked at his friend. _What an ego...she was looking at me the entire time..._ "Well I'll go to that lab now." Eric said as he started off. Tyson ran past him. "No way! I'm not wasting anytime! I'll beat you there!" Tyson bolted away.

Eric sighed. "Tyson...must you always rush?" He walked to Sandgem at a leisurely pace. He knocked out a few Starlies on the way. Otherwise it was quite relaxing.


	2. Sandgem Surprise

Author's note: Well I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm writing this IMEDIATELY after posting the first one so I won't get any reviews by the time this is done.

And Spica belongs to my good friend Midnight. Because she can kill me if I don't add her to the story.

O------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

Eric was walking up to the door of the lab in Sandgem when the door burst open and out came Tyson, who bowled Eric right over. "Sorry Eric! No time to stop! OREBURGH GYM HERE I COME!" Tyson took off leaving poor lazy Eric on the ground. Turtwig came over to investigate. It nuzzled it's trainer who just kept laying there on the ground. "Tur-Twig Tur?"

"I hate him..." Eric mumbled as Dawn came out of the Lab and gasped. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" She asked as she pulled Eric to his feet. "Thanks..." Eric mumbled. Dawn blushed. "It was my pleasure. Now the professor is waiting inside."

Eric followed Dawn inside after picking his Turtwig up. "Twig!" It wiggled some. Eric gazed around the lab in fascination. "Whoa..." There were computers and equipment everywhere. He was surprised when Professor Rowan cleared his throat. "MmmHMM...Well as I see it Turtwig is yours now...so I'd like to have you do something for me Eric..." Eric snapped to attention. "SURE!" 

Rowan nodded. "I'd like you to use this to identify pokemon and send me their data while you go on your journey..." He handed Eric a pokedex. "This is a pokedex. It will record the data of pokemon you see and send it to me." The boy took the device. "Thanks Professor Rowan! Now I'd better go tell my mom! I'll stop by on my way to Oreburgh!" Eric returned Turtwig and ran off.

Dawn sighed as she looked at the fleeing Eric. Rowan came up behind her. "You can go with him you know? It would save the trouble of having him get lost...though he seems more like the type to get lazy. He'll need someone to stop him from giving up. And you can help me a lot more if you gather data from elsewhere."

Dawn slowly turned. "Really?! I'll tell my dad! I'll leave after he stops by!" She ran off.

Rowan smiled. "Reminds me of my youth..."

OoOoOo

A small person came out of nowhere and knocked Tyson over. "HEY TYSON GUESS WHAT I SNUCK OUT AND I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Tyson struggled as his little sister, Spica, held on to his neck tightly. "Gerroffame!" He choked out.

Spica was a young girl of 10 with long black hair and a spunky attitude. She was about a head shorter than her brother and unlike her do it all himself brother she'd asked for a pokemon for her tenth birthday and gotten it. A Cherubi. Unfortunately her mom hadn't let her go on a journey. 'You have to wait for your brother. I don't want you going by yourself.' was the common excuse. But now that Tyson had a pokemon...

"Aww...guess I have to take you along..." The blond boy conceded.

OoOoOoO

Eric felt good as he headed back to the lab. His mother had been pleased and given him some new gear including some new shoes. He had also brought his bag. It was relatively empty with only one spare change of clothes and a few potions. His mom had gifted him with a single pokeball to catch his first pokemon with. A Premier Ball. She had said his first caught pokemon should be almost as special as his starter.

He had indeed relized this after catching a Starly. The pure RUSH of battling and the intense JOY of catching his first pokemon...it was amazing. He was grinning like a mad man as he walked into the lab.

He was again greeted by Dawn. "Hey Eric! The professor is out. And he told me to give you these." She handed him some pokeballs. "And I was also wondering..." She bit her lip.

Eric looked at her quizzically. "Yes Dawn? What is it?" He was taken aback when she suddenly blurted out, "Can I come with you on your journey?!" He blinked. "Well sure thing! It'll be fun having someone along. I guess." Dawn felt the strong urge to hug him. But she refrained. "Thank you!" She said smiling.

And so they headed off towards Jubilife City. There was no gym there but it was a good rest point for the journey to Oreburgh. And down Route 202 they went.


	3. Journey to Jubilife

Author's note: Whoa the entire 4 people that have reviewed so far have liked it. Now I'd like some more reviews people. Not that I'd probably stop even if you guys hated it. XD

O------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

**Chapter 3- Journey to Jubilife**

Eric and Dawn were chatting as they walked down Route 202. It was a pleasant day and a good start to their journey. Eric was amazed that he could actually have an intelligent conversation with someone his age. He was used to Tyson's rantings.

"You see when your pokemon evolves something strange happens to the electromagnetic signature of it. Professor Rowan is researching the source of this change in frequencies." Dawn explained to the attentive Eric.

Eric stopped her by holding up his hand as some bushes nearby rustled. "I got the Shinx earlier you can have whatever this is." He motioned for her to catch it.

Dawn nodded and sent out her Piplup. "Pip-piplup!" The penguin made an exagerated motion and Dawn giggled. "Piplup bubblebeam!" She commanded as a Buneary leapt out of the bushes. The rabbit was slammed into a tree and got up looking dazed and angry.

"Bun bun!" The angry pokemon launched itself forward and unleased a vicious pound attacked with its ears at Piplup. The penguin was sent sprawling. "Oh no Piplup! Quick use Peck!" The blue penguin leapt forward and hit the unbalanced Buneary with a peck. Before it could get up Dawn struck.

"Pokeball go!" She tossed the pokeball and it bounced off a tree...and hit the Buneary. The pokemon went inside with a red flash. The ball wobbled. Once. Twice. Three times! And it was still.

Dawn slumped down and put her head in her hands. Eric ran over. "Whoa! What's wrong you caught it!" Dawn moaned. "But I did horrible! I threw the pokeball and missed! If it hadn't bounced I'd not have caught it!" Eric patted her back. "Hey...not everyone is good from the start! I bet the next one you catch will be easy!" He reassured her.

Dawn smiled and raised her head. "Thanks Eric..." She got up and walked over to pick up the Buneary's ball and return Piplup.

OoOoOoOoO

Tyson had just caught himself a Starly. And was now fighting with his sister over lunch. "What do you mean you didn't bring any? Well you aren't getting any of mine!" 

Spica gave him the puppy dog eyes and her Cherubi on her shoulder copied her. "B-but...big bruvver...pwease?"

Tyson gave in. "Well alright you can have a sandwich..."

OoOoOoO

Eric stood ten feet from another trainer. "My name is Robert Stanton and I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Eric nodded. "I except..."

"GO! Turtwig!" Eric sent out his starter. "Go Kricketot!" The other trainer sent out a red bug pokemon.

Eric and Dawn whipped out their pokedexs. "Kricketot the Cricket pokemon. It shakes its head back to front, causing its antennae to hit each other and sound like a xylophone." They nodded.

"Ok! Turtwig! Use Razor leaf!" Leaves shot from Turtwig's plant on it's back heading towards Kricketot. "Krickerot Bide!" The cricket glowed and was knocked back by the attack not really fazed and absorbing the damage.

Dawn sighed. "Bug types aren't effected by grass attacks that much Eric!" Eric nodded. "Then Tackle!" This time the bug was sent flying. But it was still glowing. Then suddenly it released the energy in a stream of light. Turtwig was sent flying. "Turtwig!" Eric called remembering what Bide did.

"Right...so some strategy is in order..." Eric racked his mind as Turtwig stood up. 

"Bide again!" The trainer commanded. The Kricketot glowed again.

"OK! Use Tackle! Then stand in front of the tree!" This surprised Dawn since he was doing the same thing...again. The other trainer smirked.

The Kricketot was again sent flying. But this time when he released the energy...

"WITHDRAW!" Turtwig withdrew into it's shell. "NOW bounce off the tree in a full Tackle!" Turtwig popped out in time to ricochet off the tree right into the Kricketot knocking it out. "Return..." The trainer said sullenly. "Good battle." Eric congratulated him and they shook hands.

Dawn came up once the other trainer left. "That was ingenious Eric!" She complimented with a smile.

Eric scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing. I just used momentum to finish it..."

OoOoOoO

Spica was playing with her Cherubi as Tyson fought yet ANOTHER battle. She'd already drawn his last five and was getting bored. This time it was a kid with a Budew. _Hmm...I'd like a Budew! Maybe I should collect cute grass pokemon...I already have my cute little Cherry here. _She cuddled with her Cherubi.

It was decided. Spica snuck off the catch a Budew. She was looking around for not five minutes when something dropped on her head..."EEEK!!!" She screamed. "Get it off get it off!" She ran around while a little green bundle of leaves clung to her head. "Buuuuuuuuurrrrrmmmmyyyy!!!" It cried.

When the young girl finally got it off it started to cower next to a tree. "Aww...it's cute. I'm gonna catch it!" She sent out her Cherubi. "Cherry use Leech Seed!" Seeds started to drain the Burmy's already depleted energy. Soon after Spica caught it with a pokeball.

"I caught a Burmy!" She gave the victory sign and Cherry posed also.

OoOoOoOoO

The sun was setting as Eric and Dawn reached Jubilife completely exhausted. In total Eric had fought three trainers and Dawn had fought two.

Along with her Buneary Dawn had caught a Budew. And Eric still only had his Turtwig, Starly, and Shinx.

They walked into the pokemon center and dropped off their pokemon. "Oh dear! You two look exhausted! We have one room left with bunk beds. Here's the key." Nurse Joy said as she took their pokemon and had Chansey lead them to the room.

They nodded and followed.

OoOoOo

Tyson and Spica had gotten there a while back due to their head start. Tyson was just glad that Spica wasn't in the same room as him. _Peace...and quiet...finally..._ He paused. _Dear gods...I sound like Eric..._


	4. Schoolyard Rumble

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I'll add some kawaii moments to make up for it m'kay?

Also I'm going to be moving the focus away from Tyson to Eric. I like him more. XD

Oh and Tyler Skyler (anonymous reviewer who used that name atleast): HELL YES! I was planning on it for the 8th badge which IS an Electric gym.

O----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

Immediately after awaking (and completing their morning routines yatayata) Eric and Dawn had headed downstairs to retrieve their pokemon. Nurse Joy smiled at them as she returned the pocket monsters. "There is a pokemon school down the street that accepts traveling trainers to battle every Friday. You can battle the students...in fact a young blond boy and his even younger sister just ran off that way."

Eric blinked. "Whoa! Tyson and Spica? No way!" He grinned and turned to Dawn. "Let's go as soon as we eat ok?"

o----------------------------------------------------------------fifteen minutes and a breakfast later-------------------------------------------------------o

Eric grinned. "Ha! We're here! And just in time!" He pointed to the sign.

_'Accepting 2 more trainers today. Spots taken: 4.' _

Dawn sighed. "Eric...do we have to? I really do prefer research to battles." She bit her lip. _Oh I hope he understands..._

He blinked."Well sure! I'm not going to force you into something! Not if you don't want to!" He kind of wondered why she'd think that. She misread his frown though and bit her lip some more.

"Well alright..." She relented. Eric smiled. "Ok! Let's go then!" He walked off not too fast but not at his normal lazy pace either. Dawn sighed and followed.

They quickly signed up in the front office and got assigned their 'students'.

Five minutes later they were at a small arena. **"FIRST UP WE HAVE TRAINER TYSON vs. STUDENT DELIlAH!"** The announcer well...annouced.

Tyson walked onto stage while a girl about his age with long brown hair entered on the other side.

"**BEGIN!"**

Tyson started the match by sending out a Buizel while she sent out a Bidoof. The blond boy didn't give her time to think up a plan and initiated his first attack. "Buizel, Water Gun!" A strong burst of water launched at the Bidoof while the announcer began commentating. "DEFENSE CURL!" The girl called as her beaver pokemon curled into a ball and was promptly blasted into the wall. "Ack! No!" The poor thing was KO-ed.

"**WINNER TYSON!" **The cocky youngster smiled as he returned his pokemon.

**Next we see Ryan and Tim!" **This was a boring battle between two rattatta. Ryan won. Barely. Because he used the annoying Sand Attack strategy.

"Hmmph...Tyson's fight was good but those two are just idiots..." Eric commented before flinching when Dawn hit the back of his head. "What was that fo-OW!" He winced again.

Dawn smiled. "The first one was for being rude, the second was for asking, and the third was because I felt like it." She stated, enjoying his obvious confusion. "Third?" She didn't even wait for the puzzled look to go away on his face before WHACK! He was face first on the ground. "Yes third Eric. Can't you count?"

"**Next up Spica and Lola!" **Spica got paired with a girl twice her age with an Eevee. Spica used her new Burmy. "OK! Quick Burmy! Use Tackle!" The fight went back and forth with Tackles and Hidden Powers flying off the Burmy and Tackles and Sand Attacks from the Eevee. Eventually the Eevee won. But hey she tried.

Eric said nothing this time. He could barely keep a straight face with Dawn's glare. _Do not say that it's cute do not say that it's cute..._ He chanted in his mind.

"**Next we have Eric and our TOP student...ARTHUR!!!!" ** The cheers just made Eric mad. But as he started off to the stage he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Dawn. "Don't let his popularity effect you. I'll always be rooting for you." Eric blushing and pulled his beret down on his head. "Th-thanks Dawn." _I've only known her a week I've only known her a week..._ A new chant started in his mind.

Eric grinned at his opponent. "So I got the hotshot eh? Fun..." He chuckled and this 'Arthur' seemed to be a bit confused when he sent out a seemingly untrained Shinx. "Ok...go Scorupi!" A purple scorpion appeared. _Shit...no weakness except for ground..._ Ran through Eric's head. "Oh well...CHARGE!" Shinx began to collect electrical energy...and Arthur laughed. "Shinx doesn't know any electric attacks at that level! What are you...umm...wait...what is it doing?"

"THUNDER FANG!" Eric's Shinx took off running. That's right Eric's Shinx was actually a bred one that had escaped before a trainer could buy it. It bit down hard on the Skorupi and the added effect of the Charge scorched the outer shell. But it survived.

"Poison Sting! Get it away!" Arthur called and the scorpion's tail rose up and shot spikes at the mouse before it could fully avoid the attack. But it recovered quickly. "Now Shinx Bite!" It bit the same spot and down went the so called Scorpion King of the school.

Eric shook his dazed opponent's hand after both their pokemon had been returned. When he walked back over to Dawn she hugged him. He froze. _Unexpected. What do I do? _"If you don't hug me back by the count of three..." Dawn muttered and Eric naturally hugged her back. _Problem solved. _He noted. _! He's hugging back a bit more than I thought he would..._ Dawn blushed and after a few minutes she spoke up. "Umm...Eric...Tyson's second match is starting..." Eric who was also red in the face let go...somewhat...reluctantly. _He didn't let go fast...I think he liked it..._

By the end of the day just Eric and Tyson were left. "So Tyson...last match of the day just another match for us eh?" Tyson grinned. "I want to see how strong you've gotten Eric. Don't hold back." Eric nodded. "I never do..."

"GO TURTWIG!"

"GO CHIMCHAR!"

Dawn bit her lip. _Eric is at a type disadvantage...then again Tyson is a moron. And Eric DID buy THAT. _That thought calmed her...a bit.

"CHIMCHAR EMBER!" Tyson gave a predictable first move. Which BOTH Eric and his pokemon knew was coming and easily avoided.

"Come on Ty. You don't expect me falling for THAT old trick do ya?" Eric taunted making Tyson lose his not-so-large cool reserves.

"ARRGH! EMBER AGAIN!" _Idiot..._ Thought Eric as he commanded Turtwig to use the water-type Withdraw which perfectly blocked the attack. What Tyson did NOT see coming afterwards was the Razor Leaf attack sent from INSIDE the shell. It didn't do much damage but it gave Eric the space he needed to have Turtwig go in for a Tackle.

The attack sent the monkey back but it recovered. "Ha! Use another Ember before it gets away!" Turtwig didn't have time to escape but Eric had a smug smile on. "Light Screen..." He'd bought that TM just for this purpose. The fire washed right over the impromptu light shield. "NOW! Before it goes away smash it into Chimchar!" The monkey and his pokemon (did I just call Tyson a monkey? grins ) didn't know what to do. Not that it helped them. The flaming monkey pokemon was knocked out.

"**THE WINNER IS ERIC!"**

And so Eric went back to the pokemon center that night

with the girl he was steadily developing a crush on.

And who was steadily developing one on him too.

Tyson immediately set off to get stronger.

Spica followed.

o-------------------------------------------------------------------------fin--------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

Author's note: Like my new way of finishing the chap?


End file.
